


Lay to Rest the Undead

by enemytosleep



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Teamwork, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: Zombie gators.





	Lay to Rest the Undead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/gifts).



> Written for the 2018 Fandom_Stocking exchange on Dreamwidth.

Inuyasha leapt from tree to tree with unnatural demon speed, Tetsusaiga pulsing at his hip. He’d been collecting his thoughts in the forest near the Bone Eater’s Well when he’d caught the scent of undead — and he fucking hated undead things. Now, he was heading northwest from lower Musashi toward a battle he both relished and detested at the same time. Dead things should just stay dead. Still, it was always satisfying to spoil some witch’s stupid spell. He was coming up to the river now, the rich smell of wet earth almost as strong as the stench of undeath. There was also the rank smell of wolf; he hadn’t noticed the stench until it was too close. 

“Oi, what are you doing here, Wolf?”

“I don’t need to answer to you, Mutt Boy!” Kouga leapt into view, and the pair continued rushing forward on foot, side-by-side.

“You smelt it too, didn’t you?” 

“Yup,” Kouga said, flashing his fangs in a sly grin. “Guess you’re lucky I’m here to help you.”

“Keh. Whatever.”

They would be at the river soon. Inuyasha knew there was a village there, just before the Kiso mountains. They’d killed some annoying boar demon a while ago that had been destroying the village, and every time they’d visited since, they’d treated Inuyasha and his friends like heroes … he liked that village. Tetsusaiga began vibrating in its sheath; it was time to take care of shit. He withdrew the sword as he ran. The giant fang transformed as it met the air, its weight familiar in his hands.

“Hey!” Kouga shouted, “Don’t think you’re going to beat me there even though my Jewel shards are gone now!”

Kouga ran faster, taking a slight lead, and moments later they broke through the forest line. 

There was a kobold shaman on the far shore. Its dark robes billowed around a small, reptilian body; its ugly face only half-hidden by the hood it wore. It stood behind a large group of what Inuyasha guessed were some sort of undead river lizards. Maybe they had come from the mainland? They were such strange creatures, bodies thick like tree trunks with powerful tails nearly as thick around, all covered in armored scales. Their short, muscular limbs were barely large enough to hold their bellies off of the river bank — but it was their mouths that were more worrying, unnaturally large and full of teeth, large enough to fit a whole man in one bite. The strange creatures were made stranger still by the whole necromancy bullshit. _What in the Seven Hells were these things?_

The shaman shouted something Inuyasha couldn’t understand, and the river lizards charged, water spraying everywhere as their half-rotted bodies thrashed in the mud toward them. 

“Try and go for the shaman, Kouga!” Inuyasha shouted as he also charged into the shallow water. 

“You think I’m an idiot?” the scrawny wolf barked as he pushed off a river lizard’s snout with his bare foot, propelling himself up into the air.

Another lizard launched itself upward to try and snatch Kouga’s leg from mid-air, and Inuyasha swung down with Tetsusaiga, slicing through it’s thick hide and splitting its skull from one cheek to the other. As soon as the creature stilled, Inuyasha tried to free his weapon as two more charged straight for him, their mouths wide and lined with fangs, more fangs than he could count. He yanked his sword free and spun to slice one of them, lopping off the bottom part of its massive jaw as Kouga crashed down on the second. Inuyasha grasped the sword hilt in two fists and slammed them down over the top of the monster’s skull. It fell into the muddy river, as close as it was already with its short legs. He stabbed in its spine, then bisected the undead beast to be sure. Next to him, Kouga edged himself closer to stand back-to-back with Inuyasha, ankle-deep in the river.

“I thought I said to go for the shaman?” Inuyasha swung his sword once again, cleanly slicing through the neck and shoulders of an attacking beast.

Kouga kicked another in the soft underbelly, his foot sinking into the undead flesh until it was completely buried. “You’re welcome for saving your life, Mutt Boy. There’s too many of these things.” He swung his leg and flung the thing across the river.

“Keh, like I didn’t notice.”

Kouga activated the silver claws he had summoned on his right hand, flecks of river mud spotted over his tanned skin. The undead lizards continued their advance, mindlessly rushing at the pair while the kobold chanted on the other bank.

“Kouga, I’ll clear a path with Tetsusaiga. You go and take out the shaman. He’s the one controlling these things.”

“Right.”

They each took a few good swipes at the nearest undead, and then Kouga turned and pivoted back to the shore he and Inuyasha had started on. Inuyasha called for his sword to activate its deeper powers, and he felt the surge of youki clashing around him. He commanded Tetsusaiga to press against the opposing youki, and then he sliced through the seam of it. 

“Wind Scar!”

A bright unnatural energy emanated from the demon fang, crashed outward over the river and the banks beyond. He could feel the undead lizards disintegrate as Tetsusaiga sank into the river bed, water and mud spraying from the impact. Kouga surged from behind Inuyasha and bounded over the river in one graceful leap, right on the tail end of Tetsusaiga’s attack. His claw weapon glowed with a similar unnatural light, and Inuyasha could see the shaman on the far shore, knocked back on his kobold ass in a desperate attempt to evade the Wind Scar. It didn’t see Kouga until it was too late; the demon wolf shouted and swung down with his weapon from mid-air, the bright light flashed and spread out over the shaman — and then the kobold was gone.

Kouga landed neatly on the opposite shore, his muscular legs tensing as he touched down. Then he turned back to look at Inuyasha, grinning widely.

“Is that all of them?” he shouted.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. Tetsusaiga had obliterated the strange river lizards and nearly all of their scent. He couldn’t smell anything new, nor could he sense any other demons in the area. It seemed they had got all of them, for now.

“Yeah, I think that was it,” he called back.

“What were those things, anyway?”

“No idea,” Inuyasha shouted. “Maybe Miroku would know.”

“Whatever, as long as they’re back to being dead. Where’s Kagome?”

“She’s back at her village.”

“The one beyond the Well?”

“Yeah.”

“Right. Well, I’m off. If you need your ass saved again, I might be around to help. See ya!”

Kouga took off down the river bank, heading East and presumably back to the rest of his pack. Sometimes Inuyasha wondered why they didn’t travel together more often; they always seemed to cross paths and to fight the same fights, but Kouga was Kouga, and Inuyasha wasn’t sure he could stand to work with him full-time. _But it’s not so bad seeing him now and again._


End file.
